Vehicle door assemblies typically include latch assemblies that are used to latch a vehicle door in a closed configuration. From an open configuration, the vehicle door may be urged toward the closed configuration. Before the vehicle door is closed, the latch assembly engages, which tends to decelerate the closing of the vehicle door. It is desirable to provide vehicle doors with damping assemblies to absorb shock as the vehicle door reaches the closed configuration.